


Achievement Hunter One-shots (The x reader kind)

by randomassuser



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Please Don't Hate Me, Soulmate AU, Tags Are Hard, frick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomassuser/pseuds/randomassuser
Summary: Hello, this is my first book on here! Please enjoy it, I'll try to update this whenever I can. Thank you for reading!





	1. One Night Stand (Coffee Shop Au Michael x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from a lovely person in the comments, enjoy this Coffee Shop AU! I enjoyed writing this, especially the funny moments in here. I hope you all like it!

You opened your eyes, giving a small groan in protest to the fact that you were even awake. You looked at the ceiling, blinking a few times. Why were you awake on a, what, Saturday morning? Wait… 

What time was it?

You attempted to sit up, but found yourself being pulled against someone’s bare chest and arms wrapped around your waist. Turning, you saw a man with dark, curly hair, snoring lightly as he held onto you while in his slumber. His face was doused in freckles, giving him a cute appearance despite the fact that his eyebrows were naturally furrowed to make him look pissed.

Looking around the room now, you realize that this isn’t your apartment. The walls are grey, with blackout curtains covering the windows that were meant to let in sunlight. You heard a slight buzzing, figuring out that it was an air conditioner, unlike the overhead fan you had in your bedroom.

While you were shifting around, you heard the person beside you shift, and looked back to see a pair of light brown eyes scanning over you. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up-” You were interjected by the man sitting up, releasing you from the hold of his strong arms and scratching his head.

He turned to you, staring at your chest. You looked down to see a shirt that wasn’t yours, and realized what had happened. He looked back at you, and you remembered everything that happened last night. 

You and him- Michael, was his name, had both been a little down at a bar, and decided to try and make each other feel better in a way that you usually wouldn’t resort to, but you had previously had a fight with your best friend, so this was a special case. Michael had broken up with his girlfriend he was with for three years, and was still depressed even though that had happened two months ago.

“(Y/n), are you okay?”

You snapped back to reality with him snapping his fingers in front of your face, and you nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, are you?” He hesitated for a moment, and then nodded as well. “Yeah. I’ve got a major fucking hangover, but I feel fine.” 

Then came an awkward air between you two. 

You looked around and found a digital clock showing the time. It was nine thirty in the morning, and you realized you were going to be late for work, which started at ten. It wouldn’t be a problem if you were at home, as you were in walking distance, but you were at Michael’s apartment in God knows where.

Panic made its way onto your face as you shot out of the bed, and immediately started gathering your clothes from the floor.

“The fuck is the matter?” Michael asked, his voice now laced with a tiny bit of concern.

“Shit shit shit! I’m gonna be late for work!” You whipped your head towards Michael. “I’m so sorry to ask, but do you have a car? I need to be at work in half an hour-”

Michael stood up, and looked at the clock. “I don’t have work for another hour, so yeah, I can drive you.” He chuckled. “First, you might not wanna wear that outside though.” You looked down at your body, seeing that you were in a shirt and panties, nothing else. Blushing, you nodded and proceeded to find the bathroom and get dressed. 

 

When the two of you made it to your apartment, you made sure you had everything, and graciously thanked him for all of his help. He nodded, a pang of sadness running through his expression before he drove off. 

After a quick shower, and throwing on your uniform, you checked your phone to see a missed call from your boss. You quickly opened the voicemail and listened to it. “Hey (Y/n)! I heard about what happened between you and (B/f/n), and I wanted to let you know that you could have the day off. I know that you are a really hard worker, and your deserve it. Have a good day!” 

You groaned, but were happy that you were blessed with such a wonderful boss.

Slipping into some casual clothes, being a t-shirt and some jeans, you decided to sit and watch some YouTube.

About an hour later, you heard your stomach growl in protest to you sitting there on your couch. “Alright, fine. I guess I’ll go out to eat a donut or something.” With that, you pulled your shoes on and started walking down the street to a new coffee shop that had opened not too long ago. You figured you would try it, even though it had a weird name.

Rooster Teeth Cafe, what a weird name, you thought. 

When you arrived, you stopped dead in your tracks when you saw the familiar curly hair that you woke up to this morning, except that it was stuffed into a beanie and complemented with a pair of glasses to frame Michaels face. His eyes met yours, and then his lit up with something almost like excitement. 

“(Y/n)! What happened to having work today?” He waved you over to the counter, and you gave an awkward laugh as you approached. “My boss called and told me I didn’t have to come in today, because of what happened yesterday with my best friend… So I decided to check out the new coffee shop. I had no idea you worked here.” 

He chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, I actually know the owner of this place, so I got a job immediately, thank fucking god for that, or else I’d be on the streets robbing people.” He replied, looking at you. 

You observed his outfit, he had a white t-shirt on with black jeans under a red apron that read ‘Rooster Teeth Cafe’. You smiled to yourself, you had never thought of him as the kind of person to work at a coffee shop, of all places.

“So, what do you want to eat?”

Looking up at him, you decided to have him surprise you. You didn’t really feel like having anything specific today, so you asked for a chocolate donut and whatever coffee he felt was the best on the menu. He got right to work, and told you to grab a table and he would bring the order since the cafe wasn’t very busy today. 

You patiently waited for him to come out, and in a matter of minutes he’s out with two coffees and a donut, sitting across from you. Taking a sip of your coffee, it was iced, you took a moment to enjoy the taste. 

“You like it?”

You nodded. “Yeah, this tastes great, actually.”

He gave a small smile, drinking his as well. “That’s Rooster Teeth’s specialty, a chocolate caramel iced hot chocolate.” 

You heard a crash from the back, behind the counter, and then saw a skinny, messy-haired guy run out from the back with a shorter man with brightly colored hair run after him. “You asshole, get back here!” The shorter man shouted, chasing around the skinny one with what seemed to be a fistfull of flour, as it was all over the shorter man’s apron. 

Michael looked at them both, standing up with a look of annoyance on his face. “What the fuck did he do now?”

The shorter man looked at Michael, and then to the skinny man. “He got flour absolutely everywhere! And it’s only here today to clean it up!” Michael then turned to the skinny man, went into the kitchen, and came back out. “You’re a fucking idiot! What the fuck are we supposed to do about all this shit now?!” 

The skinny man saw them both advancing, and then proceeded to squawk and run behind you. “Jeremy’s gonna bloody kill me!” He was crouching behind your chair, and Michael looked at you apologetically. “Don’t mind these morons, they obviously can’t handle being by themselves for ten god damn minutes.” He turned back to the two guys, and then sighed. “Now that you fucks are out here, I might as well introduce you guys.”

They all turned towards you, and you shrivelled down in your seat a bit. 

“(Y/n), this one is Jeremy,” He pointed at the short man. “And this british idiot is Gavin.” He pointed to the other one. 

You gave a small smile and waved. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

Gavin looked at Michael with child-like excitement in his eyes. “Micoo, is this the girl you were talking about from last night?” Michael looked almost surprised for a second, and then felt a warmness dust his cheeks as they turned a light pink. “Y-yeah, it is.” He smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. 

Jeremy laughed a bit, and then turned to you. “It’s nice to meet you too, (Y/n). From what I’ve heard, you and Michael are quite the acquaintances.”

Michael then looked at Jeremy, and sighed. 

You turned even redder, and then giggled a bit at Michael.

 

After the first visit happened, multiple more followed after that, until it was the regular for you and Michael. You had exchanged numbers after the first time, so you could keep in touch. 

You walked in today, in a slightly sour mood from having to take the early morning shift at work today. It was empty today, being a Wednesday afternoon, and Ryan, Gavin, and Michael were working today. Michael brought out the usual for you two, taking your money and ringing it up quickly. 

You two had your normal conversations, until Michael grabbed one of your hands that were resting on the table. "Hey (Y/n), I've got a question for you."

You looked up at his freckled face, and saw a light pink covering his cheeks. This immediately made you blush, as you had never seen him this bashful before. He gave a small smile, and you giggled a bit at that. "What is it, Michael?" You saw him hesitate for a second, and then he cleared his throat. "I've liked you for a while, ever since we got together at the bar that one night. Something about you, just dragged me back to seeing you again. I want to…" He drifted off and ran a hand through his hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

It took all of your willpower to hold in your gasp, and you slowly nodded and smiled widely. Michael's eyes lit up, and he gave a dorky smile before a crash came from the kitchen. 

And there was Gavin, running out of the kitchen covered in eggs, a fuming Ryan coming after him.

"God damnit Gavin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah yeet put yo' requests down below if you have any


	2. Snuggles (Matt Bragg x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Matt Bragg are caught in a storm after staying late for you to finish work. What could possibly happen? Well, snuggling is definitely a possibility.

You were sitting on the couch of the Achievement Hunter Office, watching as AHWU went on in glee. It was always entertaining to take a break from editing to see what went on in the main office, considering the fact that your boyfriend, Matt, had just moved out and into the Achievement Hunter’s main crew. You were very happy that he had gotten promoted like this, but also missed being able to see him every day when you worked.

“Moonball!”

You heard Ryan call the shot of that all too familiar ball, and watched as it barely missed your throat, and you flinched away from it, but were overall unfazed otherwise. 

“Sorry ‘bout that (Y/n)!” You heard the deep-voiced man responsible for the ball yell from the other side of the room. Giving a thumbs up, you confirmed that you were okay, and smiled. Matt came over, shooting Ryan a brief glare, but it shortly wore off into a playful roll of his eyes. He sat on the couch next to you, seeing Jeremy take his turn to sum up AHWU with the normal game releases, and then everything was clear. 

“Alright, that’s a wrap for AHWU this week, I guess that wraps up today!” Geoff said, a glint of joy in his eyes. He was probably excited to go home and see Millie again.

You gave a groan in response though, forgetting that you’re only halfway through the video you’re editing. And you need to have it in before you leave. 

Ugh.

Matt slides his hand into yours, giving a sympathetic smile. “(Y/n) and I are going to stay after so she can finish editing, alright Geoff?”

Geoff gave a nod. 

“Alright, make sure to lock up though, and no fucking on the desk. I don't need someone complaining about the smell of sex everywhere in that office.” You narrowed your eyes slightly at him, but laughed it off with your boyfriend. “No problem Geoff.” You said in between laughs. 

Both you and Matt got up, hand in hand, and made your way to the editing office. It was empty, mostly because everyone else finished their work, and you two made your way to your desk in the back. It was in the darkest corner in the room, which you liked. The light had gone out a long time ago, but you never bothered to ask to get it fixed, as you were the one who chucked a moonball at it in the first place.

You watched as Matt quickened his pace and stole your chair before you could, giving a small laugh as he did. “I really feel like hugging you right now.. Wanna sit in my lap?”

Rolling your eyes playfully, you sighed. “I will truly never understand you, Matt Bragg.” You sat down in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you two towards the desk before settling with his hands cupping themselves together. His chin nestled on your shoulder as you began to finish the editing that needed to be done.

Giggles were on and off, you were editing a new Minecraft episode, and you laughed as Matt was guiding his prized Sugarcube away from Ryan before he could nuke it. The said shark mage was chuckling as well, seeing you proceed to blur out the coordinates under Matt’s mini-map, throwing you into a giggling fit. 

He was laughing as well now, you could hear it loud and clear through the headphones you were wearing.

You turned around and gave him a hug, wrapping your arms around his neck and resting your head against his as you got comfortable with your new position. You swung your legs over the arm of the chair, now satisfied with the fact that you were sitting bridal style in Matt’s lap. You clicked the monitor off, deciding that is Trevor were to fire you he already would have, and that this video would have to wait. 

Matt rested his head on yours as soon as it landed on his chest, and held you tight around the waist so you wouldn’t fall off while he leaned the chair back a little bit. 

You stayed like this, watching as the lights turned themselves off due to the lack of motion within the room. Drifting off a bit, you listened as the drizzle that was taking place earlier picked up to a heavy rain. It clattered against the flat rooftop with quite a bit of force, making you jump slightly when it first started. But, what caught you off guard the most was when there was an intense strike of lightning that seemed like it took place right over the building, thunder rumbling loudly as you screamed and clung to your boyfriend.

Matt jumped as well, the chair tilting to the side as you both tried to steady it, thankfully succeeding.

You shot to your feet, looking up as the lights did not turn on. “We should probably get home.”

“That sounds like a great idea right now, actually.” He responded with a light, but nervous chuckle. You two made your way to the exit, but found yourself with a face full of strong wind and rain, almost to the point where you couldn’t see outside. The wind pushed you back a little, into Matt and he had to steady you without falling himself. 

“Fuck that, I don’t wanna get into a car crash-” You said, proceeding to lock the door with the key provided, and slam it shut with some struggle before looking at yourself. Your front was completely soaked.

Matt chuckled a little, taking the key and a flashlight, and proceeding to lock all the other doors in the main building before coming back to the break room. You were trying to wring yourself out of all the water that had collected in your clothes. Matt was soon in the same condition when he came back.

You sighed, dialing Trevor’s number and putting it on speaker.

Two rings passed, and then he picked up.

“Uh, hello? What’s going on (Y/n)-?” He said with uncertainty in his voice. 

“So uh, funny story Trevor, Matt and I are kinda stuck at the office.” You said, giving an awkward laugh at the end. “The storm wouldn’t allow us to actually leave- Sadly.” Matt added on after you finished. Trevor was silent for a moment, but sighed. 

“Do you need me to come get you guys-? I know that Rooster Teeth isn’t exactly a good place to spend the night, and I don’t want you guys to get hurt or anything there-” His voice had a hint of panic laced with it now. “Oh, no! Don’t do that, Trevor, I don’t want you to crash or anything if you try to come get us- We just needed to let you know that we were stuck here for the night… Hoping that we wouldn’t get in trouble?”

He thought for a moment. “Yeah, you guys are good. Just, don’t die, alright? That’ll be a lot of paperwork to deal with. Plus, I’d be sad if you did.” He added on that last part quietly. 

You and Matt laughed, happy to see that Trevor cared about you two.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Plus, (Y/n) can scare off anyone who tries to break in if she wanted to.” Matt said, laughing as you puffed your cheeks out a little.

Trevor laughed, seeming to feel better about the situation. “Alright you two, just, no fucking, and don't break anything in the office. Got it?” You raised an eyebrow at the statement, but nodded. “We’ve got it Trevor, don’t worry.”

After you said your good nights, you hung up the phone, looking at Matt. 

“So, you wanna play some Super Smash?”

Classic Matt.

“Sure, why not?” You giggled, following your boyfriend as he journeyed for the Switch sitting in the Achievement Hunter room. 

Matt set up the Switch, settling with it in Michael’s chair, facing the couch where you lay in between Matt’s legs, facing the Switch and choosing your character. You stuck with Pichu, while Matt decided to go with Pikachu just to mess with you. 

 

After getting your ass handed to you majorly three rounds later, you set the controller down and turned so you were laying on top of him. He chuckled, putting his controller down as well, watching the switch turn off and leaving you two in the dark with the company of the storm. He put his arm around how and you two cuddled together.

“Goodnight (Y/n).”

“Night Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so updates will be scheduled for Wednesdays and Saturdays from now on! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and now for a bunch of Ryan requests and some in between lmao.


	3. Never Again (FAHC Ryan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're badly wounded in a fight. Memories flood into your brain as you struggle to get back to the penthouse. At least one person has confidence in you returning home.

Pain shot through your chest.

You couldn’t breath, you were coughing up blood faster than you could inhale air.

Voices were screaming over your com, begging for you to respond, for you to be okay. One sounded furious, a couple were on the verge of sobbing, and two went quiet. Although, one voice still stayed strong, telling you to do your best to make it back, that he wanted to see you safe and sound when you got to the meeting point.

You sputtered between heavy breaths.

There was a long pause.

Another voice came on the com. “Ryan’s right. Our sweetheart’s been through much worse.” Geoff’s voice was shaky, but confident nonetheless.

Michael sighed. “Fucking- You’d better make it back, you hear me (Y/n)?! Or else we won’t get a rematch in Halo. And the thought of that pisses me off.”

You smiled at the thought of making it back home.

“If you don’t make it home, I’m gonna be the shortest one. We can’t have that now, can we (Y/n)?” Jeremy gave an exhausted laugh.

Jack laughed into his com. “It’ll be lonely without you, (Y/n). Don’t do that to us!”

Gavin squawked in response, doing his best to hide his small sobs. “Yeah! You’d better not leave us- Micoo, Jeremy, and I wouldn’t be complete without the Lads and Lady team!”

Your eyes flared with determination. You couldn’t leave your boys like that! And the Gents wouldn’t be pleased either if you didn’t come home. You knew Ryan would miss having you in bed at night, even if he refused to admit it to anyone else. He couldn’t stand waking from nightmares in the middle of the night without you- his sweetheart there in his arms to calm him down and lure him back to sleep shortly after.

And you- you refused to settle for anything less than making it home safely.

“I’ll be home soon.” You wheezed, standing against the alley wall you had been pressed up against a moment ago.

“That’s my girl.” Ryan said calmly and clearly through the com.  
Tearing off your undershirt, you pressed it to the bullet wound that had punctured your right lung. Good thing is it seemed that the bullet made a clear exit, due to the warm liquid that could be felt on your back. You were still being shot at, but you were thankfully hidden behind a dumpster that fit in your plan perfectly.

It was all pure dumb luck.

You thrust your foot onto the side bar that was attacked to the dumpster, handgun in your grasp. Launching yourself onto the dumpster, you quickly began taking out the cops that were residing in their cars and scattered about, ready to shoot.

 

_“You want me to join your crew?” You asked, confused as you tilted your head at the older man in a suit._

_“Yeah. We’ve seen your skill with a handgun, your aim is absolutely perfect. You’re only nineteen, right?” You looked at the gun in your hands. “Yeah. I’ve been shooting as long as I could remember, since I was able to go to school.” You could faintly remember hitting your first bulls-eye when you were seven._

_“That’s why we want you. None of my crew members have the skill you do. It could definitely come in handy for tough situations, to be honest.”_

 

Once they were all taken out, you sprinted to the nearest cop car, watching more turn the corner down the street, desperate to catch you. Everything that had to do with breathing burned. Your chest, throat, hell, even your lips were on fire.

You floored it.

 

_“I’m gonna teach you how to drive a car properly.” The man in the skull mask said. He was Ryan, talking to your self who had only been in the crew for a week._

_You tilted your head slightly, but nodded. “Okay.”_

_He gave a wicked grin- you could see it in the glint in his eyes._

_He held up two fingers. “There are two rules to driving in the FAHC. Rule number one,” He paused. “There are no rules, besides rule number two.” You nodded, but were slightly confused._

_“What’s rule number two?”_

_“That’s easy. Drive as fast as possible, and don’t die."_

 

You smiled as well. 

The car skidded through the streets of Los Santos, turning every other corner to try and shake off the cops. You turned on the sirens as you made a u-turn- that was sure to throw them off.

Thankfully, it did just what was needed.

You raced to a parking garage. The police would surely start tracking the car soon, so you needed a spare to get back to the penthouse. You found a beautiful bright red Corvette, staring you right in the face.

You broke the window, apologizing under your breath to the car, and hot-wired it.

She started up with a furious roar.

Dizziness threatened to take over every single second you were on the road. You sped past everything in order to make it to the penthouse. It was the adrenaline rush that you needed to get back home.

You saw your home come into view. But, just as the sigh of relief left your lips, a sharp gasp instead took over, causing you to crash into a ditch just a couple hundred yards away from the garage. The car horn blared, airbags emerged- hopefully they would hear.

 

_“(Y/n)!”_

_You could hear Ryan’s sharp tone cut through the ringing in your ears. You had crashed your car while taking a joyride in the middle of the night- he looked worried beyond comprehension._

_“Wake up! Are you alright?!” He scooped your trembling form out of the car. There was a large gash across your cheek from glass, but you seemed unscathed otherwise._

_“You idiot- what were you thinking? You could’ve died from that crash._

_You were in the crew for two years now._

_“I-I’m sorry Ry.. I just wanted some fresh air.” You said quietly._

_He looked down at you. “Everyone is worried sick. We need to get back to the penthouse so they know you didn’t die.”_

_You looked away, ashamed. Ryan noticed this, and knelt down for a second, setting you in front of him. “Hey.”_

_Looking up at him, he engulfed you in a hug._

_“Don’t scare me like that… I didn’t know what would happen if I lost you.”_

_“Okay… Never again.”_

 

You came to with voices shouting from a distance away- you were still in the Corvette. Everyone was running full sprint down the hill to get to you, but one charged in front of everyone else. You recognized the long sandy hair as Ryan's locks.

He tore open the door, retrieving you out of the smoking car, and hugged you tightly. “(Y/n)-” He choked back a sob.

Everyone else made it, joining the hug immediately.

“I thought this wouldn’t happen again…?” Ryan spoke softly in your ear before giving your forehead a kiss.

You chuckled. “Sometimes… Things don’t go according to plan, Ry.”

He gave a weak laugh, as did everyone else. “Now… Could we go inside? I’m kind of bleeding out here.” You said weakly with a smile. Everyone laughed.

“No, seriously. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out-  
> Personal life took a turn for the worst. But, I'm still alive and kicking! So, here is a greatly requested Ryan fic.


	4. Anxiety (Jack x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror games suck, but sometimes they can lead to good things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some nice Jack love-  
> Hope y'all like it!

That time of year has come around again. Ooooh boy. 

It was about time for VR the Champions to make its way through the Achievement Hunter office, which meant it was time for horror, thrills, and much more. Hopefully it would be some good VR games this time around.

Jeremy, Gavin, Michael, and Ryan were settled on the couch and chair in the VR room, watching as you, Matt, and Jack set up the camera, audio, and game for the guys to play. You watched as the camera was able to focus, smiling as you tweaked it a little bit more before being satisfied with your work. You were in charge of shifting the camera and making sure it continued recording during the session, while Matt was gonna be making sure the audio and video didn’t crash.

“So, what are we playing today?” Ryan said, looking towards you and Matt for a response. You shrugged, while Matt chuckled and watched you continue to fiddle with the stand that the camera resided on. 

“I was thinking about the new Five Nights at Freddy’s: Help Wanted. It just recently came out, and it seems interesting enough for some frights.”

You gave him a look, seeing his shark mage come out a bit as he grinned.

“Oh, so who’ll be playing today?” Jack said, settling into a beanbag chair.

Michael piped up from his spot with, “We should make Gavin, Jack, and (Y/n) play.” You quickly turned your head to Michael and gave him a small glare. “No way, I’d rather not.” You chuckled nervously.

“I’d have to agree with (Y/n) on this one, no thanks.” Jack said, holding his hands up a bit.

Gavin squawked in agreement. “Micoo, don’t be mean to us like that!” Ryan gave a laugh. “Awe come on, don’t be like that. We’ve gotta toughen you guys up somehow.”

“I’m sure my anxiety will go fucking nuts.” You replied.

You’ve always had severe anxiety, not necessarily for social situations, but things like horror games, movies, or any kind of stress related subject would always be ten times worse for you than it was for everyone else. So, you steered clear of any horror related games, preferring not to reveal that you were a giant scaredy cat so soon. 

Also, you would like to not have an anxiety attack in the office, you wouldn’t have your sweet kitten there to help calm you down.

Jack and Gavin were also easily scared, hating horror just as much as you did. Gavin, however, was stupid enough to dive into horror again and again though.

“Come on Gav, it’ll be fun, just like our play pals, y’know?” Michael said, nudging him a little bit. He gave a small smirk under his innocent smile- Michael really liked torturing the poor British man. Gavin looked at Michael with a look of hope, but quickly shuttered. “Those were scary.” He pouted his lip a bit, turning away. 

“Just get up there, ya British idiot.” Michael shoves him forward, and Gavin gives a whole-hearted groan as he attaches the mic to himself, and slides the headset on as you start the camera. You give a thumbs up towards Matt, who starts the audio recording and game screen recorder. 

Jack looks over to Jeremy, giving a laugh and starting with his signature line. “Hey, what are we doing Jeremy!?” You made sure that the camera was running with little issues, and took your place in your chair behind the scenes. 

“Well, it’s that time of year again, time for VR the champions! We’re playing a fairly new VR game that goes to a series Michael and Gavin have been playing in their Playpals. It’s titled, Five Nights at Freddy’s: Help Wanted.” Gavin started fidgeting with the controller a little bit, obviously anxious to start playing, and about the incoming jump scares he had to deal with.

“Gavin will be playing first, so let’s go ahead and get started!” Jeremy said, watching as Gavin had a little trouble getting into the actual game. “This is bloody creepy.” He said, turning around to observe the main area around him. 

Gavin went over to the prize counter, trying to reach over for a plushie, but was unsuccessful as he almost fell over trying to. 

“Gavin just start night one, for god’s sake.” Michael said as he was laughing. 

Gavin did so, starting the night in the Fnaf 1 office.

Conversation went on in the background, as flipped through the cameras, recalling what Michael did in the games during their playpals. He heard a noise in the left hallway, and peeked out. This was a big mistake for him.

He saw the big purple bunny strutting down the hall at a slower pace. 

Gavin screamed, falling over as he tried to press the button to close the door, but was unable to as the animatronic killed his character. He screamed again as this happened, curling up on the floor a little bit. You were a little shaken as well, flinching many times throughout watching the screen, and hearing Gavin scream as well. Everyone was laughing, gaining joy out of Gavin being scared. You sighed. 

You were trembling slightly, but it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle, this is what you experienced on a daily basis.

Gavin took of the headset, going over to sit with you while Ryan set the stuff back up that Gavin ruined slightly. “I swear, I’m never doing that again.” The Brit grumbled.

You pat his head, Gavin taking a seat next to you on the ground. “That was fucking funny, I don’t know what you’re talking about Gavin.” Michael said in between laughs that died down to amused giggles. Jeremy nodded in agreement, Ryan was chuckling and Jack had a calm smile on his face.

Ryan looked around, locking eyes with you as a mischievous smirk came to view. “(Y/n)’s going next, right?” He looked towards the crowd on the couch, with Jeremy and Michael agreeing immediately while Jack sat there with a strange look on his face.

You stiffened, looking towards Gavin, who obviously didn’t want you to leave, but it seemed you had no choice in the matter. You were usually the one who Gavin went to whenever he was scared, you were always gentle and reassuring because you knew how he felt. 

“Go sit over with Jack, Gavin, guess I’m going up.” You gave a sigh, checking the camera one more time before going up and waving at it.

You put on both the mic and the headset, sighing as you looked in the general direction of the guys. “You all owe me after this, you know I don’t like horror.” They all chuckled, and Ryan laughed. “Oh don’t worry, we’ll owe you for the amount of entertainment this gives us.”

Classic Ryan.

You started the night, just wanting to get this over with, much unlike the procrastinating that Gavin performed while he had been playing the game.

You looked around the eerie room, anxiety level increasing slowly as noises persisted to make you jump slightly every time they came around. You checked the cameras, trying to play it smart and not die in this horror game.

“(Y/n)’s doing much better than I did, don’t you think boi?” Gavin said, Michael nodding. “Oh yeah, definitely.”  
Jack looked at you, quiet in his seat as he watched the game progress. He always had a knack for observing people, it gave him something to do while other recordings were going on that he wasn’t in. Jack watched your head switch directions every other second, your gaze going from the cameras, to both of the doors, then back to the cameras. Your movements were quick and shaky, obviously ones of someone who didn’t like horror. 

You gave a yelp, seeing the familiar Bonnie appear in front of the door. You then proceeded to slam the button, closing the door. 

Going back to the cameras, you saw Chica appear at the right door. You closed the other one.

You were now locked in, possibly the worst situation to be in for Five Nights at Freddy’s. It was 2 am, and you were already at fifty percent, not an ideal setup. You opened the doors every now and then, to see that both of the animatronics would not leave. “This is absolute bullshit.”

Everyone laughed, and Jack watched as your power went down to zero percent at 4 am. 

You screamed as the music started, wrapping your arms around yourself. “Fuck, fUCK! I’m done, I quit!” You said in a panic, trying to rip the headset off, but was given a jump scare by Freddy. You backed away in fear, tripping over the cord to the headset and falling onto the ground. You were trembling quite a bit, anxiety filling your mind as you were taking the VR set off and throwing the mic onto the floor, before you then ran out of the room in a hurry. 

You could hear multiple people call after you, but you retreated to the hallway, going to the break room and sitting down at the table.

You were visibly shaking, breathing ragged from the stupid game. You heard the footsteps of someone enter, but you could care less as you put your head on the table. There was a long pause for a second, then the feeling of someone’s hand on your shoulder, which you almost flinched away from.

“You okay (Y/n)?” Jack said, looking at you with concern laced in his expression. You looked up at him, shrugging. Right now, your brain was going five hundred miles per hour, so maybe not.

“Figured as much. You want a hug?”

You were surprised when he asked this, but agreed nonetheless. You stood up from the chair and let him envelope you in a hug, calming down more as he rubbed circles on your back. 

“Don’t worry about the video, by the way. We stopped recording and are gonna redo it again later, without you having to play.” Jack said, smiling a bit at the positive response from you. You nodded again, this time wrapping your arms around him to tighten the hug.

“How about you go home early and relax?” He asked, pulling away momentarily to look at you.

You were a little disappointed, you had been enjoying your time with Jack. He was sweet, and always was there whenever you or your coworkers were in distress outside of videos. You really like him, to keep it short. But, you nodded, looking down towards the floor a bit as you pulled away from him all the way.

“Do you need me to come with you?” 

Looking up, you hesitantly nodded after your shock wore off. “But.. Don’t you have work to do?”

He shrugged. “I can skip work for the person that I like.” Jack casually said, turning red a bit after he realized what he said. You gave a small laugh, hugging him again, which caught him off guard.

“I like you too Jack.” You said, muffling yourself using his shirt. 

“Well then, let’s go to your place, I’d like to make sure you’re okay before tomorrow starts.”


	5. Anxious Hacking (GTA AU Jeremy Dooley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hacker in a grocery store robbery. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack sorry for the wait!

You really needed to get a social life.

But of course, that wasn't going to happen, considering you were in the crime capital of the world, working as a hacker under a very important and powerful client at the moment. Los Santos was a dangerous place if you didn't know how to get money and protect that money. Your fingers flew across the keys of your poor keyboard, eyes flashing between the multi monitor set up you had.

You watched as a loading bar flashed across your middle monitor, and sat back in relief. You finished your work before noon, and you were sure your client was going to be pleased considering you put extra care into the firewall you had developed.

You were a skilled hacker with the stage name of Willow, and here you were just getting done after two days of working.

Standing up, you went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. You looked, to say the least, like absolute shit. Your hair was messy, the bags under your eyes were very much noticeable, and your glasses didn’t do anything to help that fact. You hadn’t slept in two days. But, being the idiot you are, you decided that you were going to go outside today, to get some groceries. Simple, right?

Well, not exactly. This is considering the fact that you are you, a socially dysfunctional human being.

It wasn’t any trouble talking to anyone over text, emails, or phone calls, but there was no hope when it was a simple face-to-face conversation. So this was going to be an interesting experience. You took a quick shower, put on a nice pullover hoodie, jeans, and some cozy boots, then proceeded to double check the security system in your penthouse before setting out into the world. You also did NOT forget to take your Glock 25, unlike last time. You don’t like to talk about that incident.

 

Leaving the penthouse, and getting to the store was simple enough. You got some instant meals, a shit ton of snacks, cola, bread, butter, and a pack of Chips Ahoy extra chewy cookies because that is your shit. 

But the fact that you had too many items for a self checkout booth was what killed you, so you had to go to a cashier and have them check you out. 

When you approached the cashier, they went through the standard routine of “Did you find everything you needed?” and “I can tell you about our new deal on sodas!”, which you just nodded and awkwardly smiled at. You took out your card, swiping it, and without any problems, got out of the line. But what WAS the problem is that the moment you started walking through the door, six people in masks burst in and started shouting at people.   
There was one guy in particular that you had recognized, and he had brightly colored hair peeking out from the cowboy hat that he wore.

That just sent your day from decent to bad. 

Being a hacker, you tend to learn a lot of things. Some of these things, you could be killed for knowing. Others, you could be able to kill for knowing. But this, this was on a whole other level. You had just encountered the Fake AH Crew trying to rob a grocery store. 

On a friday morning.

Of course, the one day you decide to go out and get something done.

Rimmy Tim, the one in the cowboy hat, decided to approach you with desert eagle in hand. “Hey there little lady, would you mind setting your bags down so I don’t have to shoot you?” You immediately dropped your bags hesitantly putting your hands up. 

He turned you around, putting zip tie on your wrists, and proceeded to walk you to the front of the store and sit you down with the rest of the bystanders where a man in a blue button up and sunglasses was guarding them. That was Golden Boy, so maybe you did have a chance at escape. Afterall, you’ve watched many tapes of him clumsily fucking up the heists that they went on.

You watched as two others, which were Rimmy Tim and the Vagabond, proceeded to grab a cart and gather up all of the… Were those carts full of potatoes? 

Why in the world would they need potatoes?

You shook your head, rolling your eyes at the confusing heist. You needed an opening, and you saw one as soon as the two with the carts started to raid the cash registers as well. Everyone’s backs were turned, all except for Golden Boy’s. You thanked Rimmy Tim for putting you in front. Now your plan should work pretty well.

You swung out your leg at full force, kicking out Golden Boy’s leg from under him, and then got up, and ran. You absolutely needed to get out of there before the cops arrived anyways, considering the Fake AH Crew absolutely would take hostages, and you didn’t feel like being one today.

You watched as the automatic doors slid open, and immediately rounded the corner and into an alley. This was obviously your best chance of escape. 

You kept running until you collided with something, and heard a clatter, seeing that you had not been looking and tripped over a mother fucking trash can. You collided with the concrete, and was momentarily stunned before you heard footsteps coming through the alley. You were, once again, met with Rimmy Tim, who looked at you, and then burst out laughing. You gawked at this.

“I’m sorry, did you seriously trip over a fucking trash can?! What kind of escape is that??” You heard him struggling to catch his breath as you managed to maneuver yourself into a cross legged sitting position. You mentally slapped yourself for being an idiot, and watched as Rimmy Tim composed himself. “That was hilarious.”

“Glad you think so.” You muttered to yourself. 

Rimmy Tim then grabbed your arm, and helped you up off the ground. “Alright, now we have to get back to the store before my ride leave-” 

You cut him off with a headbutt, a smirk appearing on your face as he let go of you to hold his jaw. “Fuck! That hurt a lot…”

That almost sounded like a whine, but you shook it off in favor of trying to get back up and run. Instead, you had underestimated him and in a moment you were slung over his shoulder.

“Wha- HEY, put me d-down!” You were caught very off guard, and tried to kick him, but it was really of no use. You listened to Rimmy Tim chuckle, and shake his head, but you two stopped when he heard an engine roar to life, followed by sirens fading into the distance. His phone immediately started to ring, and he picked it up. 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

You heard a frantic voice on the other end, his words were just out of reach from you. You listened to the exchange and then heard your captor sigh. “Well fuck, guess you’re coming with me for now, little lady.” 

You felt a shiver go down your spine. “W-wait, but- I have work though.” 

Rimmy Tim laughed, and then proceeded to start running through the back alleys with you still slung over his shoulder. “Well, to bad! Cause we’ve got some cops to run from!” You inhaled, looked back at him, and then proceeded to just sigh due to disappointment. “Oh well. My incoming client will just have to wait, then.” You muttered to yourself.

You watched as the both of you weaved through the maze of Los Santos, and made it to a parking garage with quite the selection of cars there. Rimmy Tim choose an older model, a mustang, to be exact. He set you down, proceeding to open the driver’s side before unlocking it, and then opened the back door on the drivers side for you. “M’lady.”

Stifling a chuckle, you got in, struggling to sit with the zip tie holding your arms captive, but manage to nonetheless. 

Rimmy Tim got in the front, hotwired the car, and turned the engine on. He paused for a second, then got out and opened your door. “Sorry about this in advance-”

You felt the but of his pistol meet your forehead, and then you were out.

 

When you woke up, it was on something softer than the leather seats of the mustang that you and Rimmy Tim had been in. 

Wait. 

Ugh, that’s right. 

You had gotten kidnapped by Rimmy fucking Tim himself. You opened your eyes and looked around, seeing you were in a bed, with a soft comforter draped over your body. The zip tie was gone, which was a relief, but when you tried to check if you had your gun and phone, you saw that only your phone was on the table beside your bed. 

Well, shit.

“You’ve finally woken up, took you long enough.” You heard a familiar voice say. You looked over to see Rimmy Tim standing there, his disguise still on of course, smirking in the doorway. You groaned internally, but just stared at him.

“W… Where are we?” You asked quietly.

“We’re at the penthouse of the Fake AH Crew, of course. And you are now a guest here until further notice. Then we’ll either kill you, or let you go. Or maybe both. Who knows.” He gestured for you to get up and follow him, so you fixed your hair a bit, grabbed your phone, and tagged along. While you were walking, you managed to get into the wifi here with no problem whatsoever. With that, you were able to figure out where you were. 

You were a little outside of Los Santos, residing in a penthouse with a huge parking garage.

Of course, why not.

You were led into a room with five other people, them sitting and chatting among themselves. You looked at Rimmy Tim. The one in the skull mask, the Vagabond, looked at you too and sighed. “Why is she here?” He asked in a deep voice.

“So now we have an outsider here, and to make matters worse, I can’t even get in contact with the hacker we need to hire.” This sparked your attention.

“W-who’s the hacker?” You spoke up louder than you should have.

Everyone looked straight at you, giving you a weird look. “Willow. You probably have never heard of them.”

This made you sigh, then look at them. “L-Looks like you kidnapped the right person…” You sadly admitted.

Everyone’s jaws immediately went slack, gawking at you. Golden Boy was the first one to pipe up. “Jeremy, you fucked up right!”

“FUCK YEAH I DID!”

You then felt someone give you a crushing hug, and you laughed at this.


	6. Astraphobia (Ryan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astraphobia is a major bitch. You should know, considering the storm coming the office's way.

You looked outside, sighing in discomfort as you pulled your hood up. Currently you, (Y/n) were sitting in the AH office with nothing to do. You had finished editing the newest Minecraft episodes, along with a couple of Let's Plays as well. Trevor had accidentally opened a shaken can of Diet Coke, and ran out the side door to keep it from spilling all over the office. During that process, not only had he ran into the fucking door, he ran directly into the pouring rain after recovering from said incident.

Trevor set the can on the ground outside, then ran back inside absolutely drenched. 

“Why is it raining?! The Weather Channel said it would be cloudy but nice today…” Trevor whined, going over to the break room to get a towel. You chuckled at this, and looked over to Jeremy, who was laughing at the boss man as well. “I’m sorry, but whenever Trevor gets like that it’s hilarious.” The shorter man agreed with you.

You and Jeremy continue to talk, Trevor walking back in, then rolling his eyes and walking out again when he saw you and Jeremy burst out laughing. 

“You’ve gotta love that a majority of the entertainment behind the scenes is seeing everyone else suffer.” You said, and the shorter man agreed with you. “Oh yeah, that’s how it’s always been.” Jeremy responded. Ryan and Jack walk in, following Matt and Geoff shortly afterwards. Geoff looked around the room, then at you. “Hey (Y/n), wanna be in a Let’s Play? You can use Gavin’s computer since he isn’t here today.”

You make eye contact with Ryan, blush a little, then nod. “Sure! I’d be happy to play with you guys.” You make your way over and sit at Gavin’s desk.

Apparently you guys were playing some Trouble in Terrorist Town, so this would be interesting. 

Throughout the rounds, you peeked through the spaces across the desks to see Ryan laughing every now and then. You adored the way his blue eyes lit up whenever something hilarious would happen. You liked the man, a lot. 

This round, you were the killer, watching as everyone argued and killed themselves off. You loved just sitting back. Geoff looked at you, then started to shoot you with his pistol. “(Y/n)’s the fucking killer! I swear she is!” 

“No, wait! I’m not the killer-” You were cut off by Ryan shooting Geoff, who was about to shoot you. It was only you and Ryan, and you laughed. “Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the win!” You shot him with a Desert Eagle and laughed triumphantly as you won the round. You were cut short by a loud crash of thunder, making you yelp and almost fall back as you sit down again. Everyone burst out laughing, with Jack saying “Let’s stop” in between laughs. 

Everyone turned off their cams, and stopped the recordings to have someone edit them later. You watched as the clock ticked past 4 pm, and everyone started gathering their stuff to leave. You looked over to Matt. He was a good friend of yours, considering both of you used to be in the support office together. “Jesus, the storm sounds horrible today.” He said as the rain seemed to fall harder onto the roof.

You could feel the anxiety in your stomach growing, but took a deep breath and nodded. “Oh yeah. I just can’t wait to get home and watch Youtube.” You closed your eyes and sighed a little bit at the thought. It still seemed so far away.

You walked into the support room. Everyone seemed to have gotten out while they could, unlike you. You put your laptop in it’s bag, and grabbed your jacket of your chair. But, that didn’t last long, as another crack of thunder rang overhead. You screamed, collapsing to the floor out of fear.

You had always had a fear of thunder and lighting. Just loud noises in general, got your heart pounding and blood pressure through the roof. It never made sense to others, that you never grew out of the fear. It was very unusual, you were always told.

The storm continued to produce the horrid noises, and you were curled up against the leg of your desk as you silently sobbed. 

The lights suddenly went out, all machines that seemed to be running went dead, telling you that the power had shut down. You curled into yourself even more. So you were in a pitch black room, all alone, with your fear kicking your ass. 

This was a great way to end the day.

As you had screamed again, the door to the support room burst open. With a flashlight in hand, the person scanned the room for what they were looking for. The light landed on you. They saw the fact that you were pathetically curled up, sobbing and trying to cover your ears. 

“(Y/n)?” 

You looked up, seeing Ryan rush towards you and drop the flashlight beside the both of you. He kneeled in front of you, tilting your face towards him. “What’s wrong? Why are you here crying?” He put his other hand on your arm as you shook your head and flinched at the thunder. He furrowed his eyebrows, gears turning in his head as he was trying to figure out what caused you to cry.

Wait, was it the storm? He thought for a second, and then looked at you. “Are you afraid of the storm, (Y/n)?”

You hesitantly nodded, then looked down in shame. You thought it was childish to have this fear. It couldn’t be helped, but you still hated it otherwise. And it was even worse when the person who you had a big fat crush on knew about it as well.

But, much to your surprise, he pulled you to his chest, hugging you tightly as he rubbed your back. Ryan sat on the floor, comforting you like there was nothing childish about it at all. You wrapped your arms around the man, and clutched onto him like the world depended on it. It felt nice, to be comforted like this. 

You hadn’t had that in a long time. 

The storm started to calm down a bit, and you felt yourself relax in Ryan’s arms. Then, you realized what exactly was happening here.

God damnit.

You looked up at Ryan, scooted away a bit, and immediately started apologizing. “Ryan, I’m so sorry you had to see me like this- I didn’t know the storm would get so bad, or else I would’ve gone home early so you wouldn't have to deal with… This.” You gestured down at yourself. He put a hand over your own. You looked at him, and was met with a flick on your forehead. You flinched.

“H-hey, what was that for?!” You asked.

“For being an idiot.” Ryan said with a look of disappointment. Your heart cracked at this.

“You really think I’d abandon you, while you were shaking and sobbing at the foot of your desk? You’re a moron for thinking that.” He explained. “I wouldn’t leave you, even if it meant losing my job. You mean more to me that that.” This caused you to quirk and eyebrow in response.

Did you hear that correctly?

“W-what?”

“I said.. I wouldn’t leave you like this. Ever. I love you too much for that.” Holy shit. You swear you could hear your heart explode. Ryan then leaned down and inwards, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. It took you a second to comprehend, before you returned it. And my god, was it like heaven.

He pulled away, and smirked at you. 

“By the way, I don’t appreciate you killing me today in that Let’s Play. I saved your beautiful ass, y’know.” This caused you to snort, shoving him in the shoulder lightly. “Oh, that was one hundred percent your fault, Ryan Haywood.”

“Hm… Alright, but I’ll only accept that if you come over to my place tonight.”

Your heart jumped for joy at this. But, you took a second to make it look like you didn’t already have the answer. “Hm… Well, alright. I guess you win.”

“I thought you did?” He said.

“Oh, I definitely did. I kicked your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Soulmates (OT6 x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy fuck.” You muttered out loud. 
> 
> Geoff laughed this time, pressing the home screen on your phone and going into the contacts. He then got your number from your profile, put it into his phone, and texted something to you. 
> 
> ‘How does tomorrow at noon sound for an interview?’
> 
> You gave a small smile, nodding. “That… That sounds great. It’s awesome, actually.”
> 
> “Alright, then I’ll schedule and interview with Burnie, to see if he likes you as much as I do.” Geoff gave a smile, and waved to you. “See you later then, newbie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozey to write, jesus christ. Let me know if y'all want a sequal to this one shot, I would be willing to write it! It might take a little while though, hehe.

Soulmates, were a very peculiar thing to you. You barely paid attention to the timer on you wrist, unlike most people in this world. It was personally a waste of time to you, you had things to do and a job to get. 

College was surprisingly successful for you, being that you graduated with a Masters in Animation, and an Associates within the Graphic design field. You needed something to do, and you liked art. So, that led you to chase a career in animation. Of course, you specialized in 2d, so you hoped that you wouldn’t be too stressed for a job. 

Austin was as hot as you expected it to be, when you moved here from Ohio. Your parents wanted you to have experience in the big city, unlike the small suburban area that you grew up in. 

“Yes mom, I’m doing well.” You paused for a moment to listen to your mother. “Yes, I know. I’ll be getting a job within the next month. You don’t need to send me any more money. I don’t want to owe you more than I already do for paying for half of my college.”

“Please, be safe honey. I know you’ve already been there for three weeks, but I worry. Alright? And please remember to take your meds. Those are important.”

You nodded to yourself, adjusting your glasses as you scrolled through the internet, seeming to find yourself at the Rooster Teeth website again. 

“Got it. I won’t let you down.” You said your goodbyes, then hung up.

You liked to watch Rooster Teeth quite a bit. Starting just before college, you remembered when it was just Geoff and Jack gaining achievements together, then everyone gradually started getting together. You liked to reminisce in the starting episodes of Minecraft, and even enjoyed the newer content that went on. 

They never failed to make you laugh, if you were going to be honest. It’s what kept you content for college. Well that, and your gaming consoles and PC. You needed video games to survive, but was previously only able to play them on the weekends due to classes. But now that time was over, and you were excited to be able to play them on the weekdays occasionally as well.

You blinked, a thought nagging at the back of your mind. 

Pulling up the sleeve to your hoodie, you looked at the timer on your wrist. Something you hadn’t done in a while. You gave a small glare, but then stood up and got ready to go out for a small shopping trip, and possible job hunting. 

At least, job hunting for one you could blow off easily. You didn’t plan on making your residence here permanent. You didn’t deserve that.

 

You had just exited Game Stop with a new DS game for yourself, and a new set of headphones that you had been lacking previously. These ones had the designs of the classic pokeball on the sides, and you enjoyed that. Looking over at the various buildings you walked by, you thought about what would be a good place to start with a job. Maybe you could try for a cashier’s job first? Retail? Well, there was one place you could try. But, you didn’t know if they’d have any use for you-

And suddenly, you were on the ground, seeming to accidentally run into someone. Or, someone accidentally ran into you. 

You looked up to see a man with messy dark brown hair, and the same crystal blue eyes you remember from years of watching videos. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to run into you there, let me help you out.”

A tattooed hand reached out to grab yours, pulling you up. “My name is Geoff Ramsay, sorry about that.” He said, his voice cracking a bit in between words.

You shook your head, trying to keep it cool as you gave a smile. “It’s not your fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Lost in though a bit, y’know? My name is (Y/n) (L/n), by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you Geoff.”

He gave a smile, reassured that you were okay. He saw your Game Stop bag on the ground, picking it up and handing it to you. “You a gamer?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been one for quite a bit of time. It’s what kept me sane through college, if I’m gonna be honest.” 

“Oh, what did you go to college for? I hear that a lot of people are dropping out these days.” He had a glint in his eyes, that you personally enjoyed seeing. It showed that he was enjoying himself now, which made you very happy. “I got a degree in 2D Animation. Very fun to earn.”

Geoff nodded in response. “Interesting. You have a job yet? Animation is an on and off thing for demand, I know that. Sometimes there can be a surplus of openings, and sometimes there’s only one or two.”

“No job yet. I actually moved here almost three weeks ago, actually. From Ohio.” 

The man tapped his foot a little bit. “Hm… Weird question. Do you have any of your art you can show me?” You were a little surprised at this inquiry. But I mean, this was your chance to show off your art to one of your idols, right? Guess you had no choice but to do it. 

You pulled out your phone, nodding in the process as you went to the digital portfolio you had started during high school. You constantly updated it with both traditional and digital art. 

Geoff scrolled through it a little, and hummed in response. “You want a job?”

You blinked in surprise.

“I’m sorry? What do you mean?” You said, your smile fading, only to be replaced with a look of surprise. He chuckled a little bit. “Do you want to work in the Animation department at Rooster Teeth? I promise it pays well.” 

“Holy fuck.” You muttered out loud. 

Geoff laughed this time, pressing the home screen on your phone and going into the contacts. He then got your number from your profile, put it into his phone, and texted something to you. 

‘How does tomorrow at noon sound for an interview?’

You gave a small smile, nodding. “That… That sounds great. It’s awesome, actually.”

“Alright, then I’ll schedule and interview with Burnie, to see if he likes you as much as I do.” Geoff gave a smile, and waved to you. “See you later then, newbie.”

You stood there for a solid five minutes after that.

 

When you got back to your apartment, you sat in your chair, quiet. You decided to plug in your new headphones and play some Minecraft to get out a little of your excitement. As you played, your mind started to drift off again.

You had always been that type of person. You never outright expressed your emotions, you smiled and were polite, giving more of a numbed down emotion to people who wanted to see it. It was efficient for your work, and you were able to get so much accomplished when you pushed away all your thoughts and got into work mode. But, the repercussions of that meant that your mind would drift off a lot while not in work mode.

Well, that, or you would be on an emotion overload for the rest of the night, and you would not be getting as much sleep as you preferred.

By the time you had snapped back into reality, you had made progress in your game of Minecraft, you were halfway through conquering a nether fortress. That, and it was five in the evening. You exited the game after saving, and leaned back in your chair. Your back relaxed from being forced to stay straight all this time.

What should you do now? You had quite a bit of time to kill before the interview, so maybe you would go out and get a coffee, perhaps. You looked down at your wrist. 

Wait, that’s weird. 

You tilted your head a little bit. You hadn’t noticed it before, but the timer had hit zero. But what was even weirder, is that another one had appeared. This one had about one and a half hours until it hit zero. 

You grabbed your sketchbook, grabbing your keys and heading out to the nearest coffee shop to get dinner. 

When you got there, you ordered an iced coffee and a breakfast sandwich. You sat down at a table for two, and ate. But, you pulled out your earbuds and dialed your friend’s number, deciding to try and figure out the whole timer thing.

“What’s up (Y/n)? Been a while since we last talked.”

You gave a half smile. “Hi (B/f/n). I have something I need to talk to you about. It’s really weird.”

They sighed. “Still have that half monotone voice, huh?” You paused for a second.

“I’m just kidding with you (Y/n).” They gave a chuckle. “Anyways, what is it? I’m really interested in weird stuff, so spill.” Giving a light laugh, you told your friend what had happened today. 

“What’s really weird is though, the only person I met today was Geoff. So does that mean he’s my… Soulmate?” You almost whispered the last part. (B/f/n) was silent for a moment. “Hm… Do you think you could have more than one soulmate then? That’s what it sounds like to me, anyways.”

You pondered this while you were sketching. “Maybe. I won’t know for sure until I meet the other person, though. I told you it was weird.” 

(B/f/n) laughed a little bit. “Yeah, I guess so. Keep me updated, alright? My soulmate just got home, so I have to go. Bye (Y/n)!”

“Bye, have a good night.” You said as you hung up.

You realized that a little over an hour had passed during that conversation, and you decided to go to a clothing store and grab a new outfit. 

Walking in with zero expectations, you made your way to where they kept blouses. You wanted to look nice for tomorrow anyways, so it wouldn’t really be a problem buying one. Looking intently, you had narrowed your choices down to two shirts. One was a light blue button up with half sleeves and a nice breast pocket, and the other was a white one with ruffles, looking very cute. 

You started at the two pieces intensely. “Indecisive as always…” You muttered to yourself out of frustration.

“You alright? You look like you’re about to burst a blood vessel trying to pick between those shirts.” You heard a voice say with a hint of laughter. You turned to find none other than Ryan Haywood, and almost gasped. Two AH members in one day? Jesus, either Austin was pretty small, or fate was really pushing its luck. 

“Uh… Yeah. I have an interview tomorrow and wanted something to look nice in.” You said.

“I see… You might want to pick the blue one then. It’s more business casual than the white, and I think it’ll look lovely on you.” He said, giving a smile when he finished. You blushed slightly at that, and nodded. “Alright, thank you. I’m hopeless when it comes to clothes… Video games on the other hand, I can handle.” You chuckled.

He nodded with a smile, and took a look at the time. “Ah, it seems I have to go. Good luck with your interview, I’m sure you’ll get the job.” He winked at you as he walked away, and out of the store.

You took a peek at your wrist, and sighed. “Oh great.”

A third timer was now there. You tended to figure things out pretty quickly. Your suspicions were steadily becoming a reality as this into a direction that you didn’t particularly like. 

But maybe that was just you. After all, you didn’t want to be selfish.

 

The next morning was filled with contradictory feelings, to be very honest. You didn’t really know what to think or how to feel after sleeping off your initial shock, so you instead decided to push this situation in favor of your interview. 

The blouse you had gotten looked good with the black slacks you had chosen, along with a pair of black half inch wedges. Even though you knew the dress code was not insanely strict at Rooster Teeth, you desperately needed this job in order to stop being a nuisance to your mother. So, this should hopefully do the job. 

You called a cab, resume and any other documents you would think that you’d need in hand. This also included a sketchbook that acted as a portfolio, and a tablet with all of your animations stored on there. It was nice to have an electronic that was just dedicated to that, especially since it was mobile. With a coffee in hand, you walked into the Rooster Teeth building, where Sara, the lovely lady at the front desk directed you towards an office specifically for interviews.

It’s convenient, considering the fact that literally every other office in the complex was personalized, or just a mess.

You were there for about seven minutes before Burnie rushed in, muttering a few swears under his breathe and greeting you with a smile. “Hello! My name is Burnie Burns, nice to meet you. I’m gonna be interviewing you today, so let’s see if you qualify for the…” He looked down at a post-it note on his computer that he brought in. “Animation department.”

The interview was decently, with you and Burnie first having a conversation about experience and schooling, then you showing him your portfolio, and then soon enough you were being led out of the office and back to the front door. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you here tomorrow, Miss (L/n). You’ve got the job.”

He held out his hand, and you gladly accepted the handshake as you jumped for joy internally.

“So, you got the job?” You turned around to see Geoff approaching, with a small smile on his face. You nodded. “Yes. Luckily Burnie is nice off camera.” You gave a chuckle.

That remark surprised Geoff a little, but he laughed anyways. “Well, come in at nine. You’ll get a tour of the building, and then we can have lunch. After that you’ll be put into an office with a lot of other people and given work.” He said.

Burnie left the two of you, and you talked a little bit before Geoff suggested that you two could always take a trip to the Achievement Hunter office before you go. You accepted, on the account of being polite.

You took a peek at the timer on your wrist, and sighed. 

As you were led to you office, you tucked your stuff into the backpack you brought just in case, and took a few breaths before you were suddenly lifted over someone’s shoulder, your backpack falling to the ground amidst the skuffle. You yelped, and watched as you were rushed into the AH office. 

As the door opened, you knew who you were being carried by, as their voice gave it all away.

“I got her! I WIN YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!” Michael shouted, his grip on you tightening as you struggled to look over your shoulder to see what was going on.

“WHAT!? That’s not fair!” Jeremy yelled in response.

Geoff ran in, out of breath. “You absolute shithead, I was gonna win!”

With all the excitement, your head was starting to spin with confusion. You braced yourself, and then for the first time in a while, rose your voice. “I’m sorry, what the FUCK is going on?!” Everyone then turned to stare at you whilst you were still slung over Michael’s shoulder.

“Oh, we got you!” Gavi chirped. “You’re our last Soulmate, right? We had a competition to see who could catch you and bring you to the office first!” This made you sigh. “How lovely it is to be a group of guys’ hunting prey.”

“To be fair, I was being nice and just leading you there!” Geoff spoke loudly. Michael gave a laugh. “Well we all know how that went.”

Ryan came over, plucking you off of Michael’s shoulder and placing you on the ground, where you could now see that the main six were all mingling around you. “This is bullshit.” You said, wanting to push past the guys and run away. You really didn’t deserve this much.

Jeremy gave a weird look. “What’s wrong?”

You felt frustration rush into your mind. “I don’t deserve this. Why you guys?” You muttered. “Why did it have to be the guys that I never wanted to hurt?” You felt the foundation you’d worked so hard to build crumbling.

Ryan lightly touched your arm. “Hey, calm down. Just tell us what’s wrong.” He said gently, you looking up to see concern lacing his features. This made you more furious. You were supposed to just exist in this world, and then disappear forever in six months. You didn’t deserve to live. But now you had soulmates that you didn’t want to break. 

“If I disappear, you’ll all be broken,” You whispered. “I can’t do that to you guys. I never wanted to hurt anyone when I disappeared.” 

You hated yourself since middle school. You knew you didn’t deserve to exist. Everything was spoon fed to you from the very start of your life, but you worked hard regardless to try and lessen the amount of a nuisance you were being towards others.

You shoved Ryan away, trying to get out of the now suffocating room. Geoff stopped you with a hand on the dorr, looking down on you as you tried to get it open. “Geoff, move.”

He was silent for a moment. 

“No.”

You felt a twinge in your chest, sinking to the ground as you become very hyper aware of your situation. You sunk your head in shame.

The brit, who had been watching this go on sat beside you on the floor. “Love, why do you want to disappear?” He had asked the question the whole group had been thinking. You looked up at him as you wiped the few tears that came down your cheeks, but avoided eye contact as soon as you saw his expression of worry.

“I’m useless. A nuisance. Waste of space. I don’t need to exist. If I disappear, it’ll all go away.” You said dully, your emotions attempting to nullify to the same numbness again.

You closed your eyes for a second, and felt a flick on your forehead. You looked to see Michael in front of you. “You’re a fucking idiot, even though your our soulmate. You know that? I literally just met you and you’re blabbing about deserving to keel over and die.” His eyebrows were furrowed, fiery brown eyes looking at you with a piercing stare. 

“Whether you like it or not, you’re gonna live, so get used to it.” Ryan piped up.

“Welcome to being stuck with us, (Y/n).” Jack added.

Jeremy gave a slight chuckle, opting to kneel down and hug you from behind. Gavin grabbed your hand, and your attention switched over to him. “Please?” He sounded like a puppy begging for it’s owner to stay.

“But, you guys don’t even know me. Half of us just met today.” You were somewhat surprised the men were already getting comfy and cozy with you. But after all, they saw you as their soulmate.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to change that, right?” Geoff piped up, smiling. “Party at my house tonight. We can all have some fun.”

“And hopefully get to know each other even better.” Ryan added with a teasing tone and a wink.

There was a pause. 

“Fuck it, let’s do this.” Jack said as he laughed.

Everyone looked towards you for approval. You gave a hesitant nod, and everyone cheered. “We’ll make sure you never feel lonely again, (Y/n)!”

For the first time in a while, you gave a genuine smile.


	8. Snowstorm (Ryan x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowstorm hits Austin, for the first time in a while, and you get an unexpected visitor.

Slamming the front door, you release a breath that you had been holding. You had never seen this much snow in Austin before, and the whole town was in a panic due to the fact that no one had the resources to clear out the streets and make sure there weren’t any accidents. It was honestly surprising to you. 

You peeled off your scarf and heavy sweatshirt, watching as snow either fell onto the ground or melted to therefore soak your winter clothing. You almost slipped while getting off your ankle boots, and flopped onto the couch. You looked outside, seeing the wind and snowfall kick up in an instant. It seemed more scary than it really was. Afterall, what’s the worst that could happen tonight?

Proceeding to turn the TV on, you flip to the weather channel. There’s a winter storm warning blaring at the bottom of the screen, while the weatherman goes on about staying inside and to drive as little as possible.

You went to the kitchen, keeping the lights on low as to not up your bill because you cranked up the heat in your house, and turned on the gas stove to put on your kettle full of water. Maybe you could make some tea or hot chocolate. You also took out a microwavable dinner, setting it on the counter for later.

Your head whipped the the front window of the house as you heard a screech, which seemed to come from your driveway. You saw headlights in your driveway, tilting off to the side? It seemed like the car was parked diagonally. You watched the car power off, and a figure get out of the car. They rushed up to the door, knocking frantically.

Backing up a bit, you were pending on whether to answer for a second. You sighed, knowing anyone unfortunate enough to actually be out in this snowstorm was most likely in a bit of trouble. 

You peeked out the door, and then opened it all the way to see a familiar face. “Ryan?! What the fuck are you doing in this storm?” He had snow all over him, but relief flooded his features as you stepped aside to let him in. He took off his hat, taking a moment to inhale the warm air around him. “I stayed late for work,” he said, taking off his jacket. “And it was almost impossible to get here, so I knew I had no chance of getting home. I hope you don't mind me…” He drifted off.

“Crashing here? No, I don’t mind at all. You get the couch though.” 

“Now that’s just mean, I’d much rather sleep with you.” He said with a sly grin. You scoffed at this. “Same as always, I see. It has been a while, though.”

As you recall, it had been about five months since you two last hung out. Apparently everything had gotten busy with Ryan’s job, and you had your own family problems to deal with, so you never got the chance to ask each other to do stuff together. You step into the kitchen as the kettle went off, opening a cabinet and pulling out two mugs. “You want some hot chocolate? I promise it’s good.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

Whilst you two were drinking your hot beverages, the snow didn’t seem to let up, nor did it seem like it was going to anytime soon. You hadn’t done this in a while, actually. You were just sitting on the couch hanging out, and as the clock neared eight pm, you decided you wanted a movie and some popcorn.

“Wanna watch some movies? I can pop some popcorn in the microwave and we can have a marathon or something.” You said, sitting up from the couch. 

“Of course. But only if you give me a hug first.”

“May I ask why?”

“No you may not.”

“Alrighty then, guess I won’t get an answer.” You watched as he stood up, towering over you as per usual. He moved closer, hunching a little as he wrapped his hands around your waist, and you hugged his neck. You could feel him smile, giving a small nuzzle. “I missed you, a lot.”

“I missed you too, Ry.” You smiled a bit as well.

“Yeah, ever since you didn’t pick up on my flirting, it’s been really awkward trying to figure out how to talk to you. I wish I didn’t wait this long to even see you.” You instantly tensed, out of surprise.

“I’m sorry, you were flirting with me?!” You almost yelled, backing away to face him. He nodded, and you looked down at your hands. “Am I… Am I really that fucking oblivious-?” You laugh a bit in disbelief. Shit man. That’s rough.

Ryan laughed. “Yeah, unfortunately. I’ve been trying to get you to notice my interest in you for years, but you never seemed to be able to perceive that.” He put a hand on your shoulder as you looked up with an irritated smile. “Are you fucking kidding me. I could’ve dated my stupid crush all this time?!” You walked into the middle of the living room, and started pacing.

“Do you know how long I thought you didn’t like me in that way? But nooooo! My dumb ass decided to be oblivious as FUCK!” You continued ranting. 

“Actually, you have a pretty nice ass.” Ryan interjected.

“Not the point Ryan! I- Wait.” You stopped dead in your tracks to see Ryan smirking at you as he approached, with a chuckle of course. “I said you have a nice ass, am I wrong to say that?”

You were at a loss for words, honestly stunned at his forwardness now. “Well… I- I don’t know.” You muttered under your breath, a grumble mixed in with it. He leaned down, making some pretty direct eye contact with you. “I love you (Y/n). Have for a while now.” His face went a little red. “I just never knew how to ask you without sounding like an idiot.”

You shook your head, smiling. “I would’ve accepted in a heartbeat.”

He leans down more, closing the gap between your lips, and kissed you. He was a surprisingly firmer kisser than you would’ve thought, but his lips were soft and fit with yours perfectly. He pulled away a few seconds later, and you giggled a little bit.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing. It’s just that I’m really happy right now.” You pulled him down for another kiss, happy as you could be.

You could get used to this, most definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY OKAY. Happy Winter! I have already started to get snow here where I live, so I decided to do a little winter special to celebrate. Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. My Savior (Michael Jones/Reader) (also 2k reads special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THEMES OF RAPE/NON-CON AHEAD, PROCEED WITH CAUTION

_ Hello! Before this Oneshot, I would like to take a moment to thank you all for (pretty much) 2000 READS! That’s...  _ _ I didn’t know you guys liked this that much- _

 

_ Thank you so much, and please enjoy!  _ _ Also, this fic has themes of rape/non-con, so please proceed with caution! _

* * *

Fuck.

 

You really didn’t think this through, if you were going to be honest. You were stuck walking home from work, at almost eight pm, and you could practically feel people staring at you from God knows where. As much as this sucked, you seriously hoped it wouldn’t get any worse from here.

 

A chill ran up your spine as you walked past a nearby bar. Maybe you should go inside and call an uber? You second guessed yourself on that decision, convincing yourself that continuing to walk would get you home faster. As far as you were concerned, you just wanted to get home and watch Netflix with your cat. The cool air was threatening to infiltrate your warm jacket and scarf barrier, but unfortunately did not succeed.

 

 It was an odd night though, as the skies were clear under the usually cloudy city. It was a perfect night to go stargazing, if you were to say so.

 

The quiet streets left nothing but peace in your mind. But, the quiet was also unsettling in your gut.

 

You saw an upcoming group of men and women, looking to be a bit older than you. They were probably in their late twenties or early thirties. It was unusual to see groups like this out that early. You kept your gaze pointed at the ground, speeding up to walk past them. One of the men noticed you, and stopped you with a hand to your shoulder. 

  
“Hey there, what are you doing out?” He said, a hint of curiosity clearly noticeable.

 

Looking up at him, you nonchalantly brushed his arm away. “Going home, actually. I’ve got stuff to do.” He immediately responded. “Like what? It’s a Friday night, pretty girls like you shouldn’t be busy with stuff,” He slid a hand onto your waist. “When they could be having some… Fun?” The man ended it off with a question, that of course you knew you would say no to. You personally had no interest in that type of hook up.

 

His gaze darkened slightly at your lack of response, and that’s when you finally noticed that the rest of the group had gone on without him.

 

Of course.

 

The man pushed you into a building wall next to you, catching you off guard and managing to knock the breath out of you. You were jerked into the nearest alleyway and he slammed your shoulders into the walls once more. You whimpered, pain shrouding itself throughout your skull.

 

He gave a sinister smile, his hand once again going up to your waist, where he had begun to drag it down and into your navel region. You kicked out and slapped him, looking for a way out, but unfortunately turned down as you felt a blow to your jaw.

 

You gave out a cry in agony as your assailant growled and grabbed both of your wrists, pinning them above you. This was it.

 

Shit, shit, shit!

 

Think of something. You needed to think of something. Anything! 

 

You could only watch as the man threw your scarf to God knows where, and opened your jacket to expose your work outfit fully. You gave a shriek, hoping to gain the attention of anyone passing by. The man slapped you, telling you to quiet down or else there would be hell to pay.

 

It felt like every ounce of energy drained out of you, dread pooling in your gut at the thought of what would happen next. Oh God, no. 

 

You closed your eyes, accepting defeat as unwanted tears showed themselves in your eyes and treaded down your face. 

 

The next moment, you were on the ground and heard a yell from the man who had pinned you in the first place. The screaming of a brand new person filled your ears as you struggled to compose yourself.

 

"What in the fucking hell would make doing this okay?! You're a fucking smeglord, always taking what you want and never feeling shit about it! If I catch you doing this shit again, I'm going to fucking carve your eyes OUT!" The man kicked your assailant one last time, before making his way over to you, where you were currently sitting on the ground shivering. 

 

Honestly, probably the weirdest and most traumatizing night you've had so far. Not exactly great.

 

He knelt down in front of you, eyeing you for any major injuries. He saw some bruises on your jaw, cheek, and wrists, but that was about it. You looked over him. He was a bespectacled man with curly light brown hair, and brown eyes that were awfully bright in the yellow light provided by the tall lamps spread about.

 

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" The curly haired man asked. 

 

You hesitantly shook your head, your voice seeming to disappear in that moment. He offered a hand, and you took it so you could get up. You almost fell forward the moment you had stood up, but luckily the man was there to steady you.

 

"My name's Michael Jones. Sorry about that yelling… But scum like that deserve it, if you ask me." He muttered the last part. 

 

You shook your head slightly. "No, it's alright… Thank you for saving me. My name is (Y/n)." You said quietly. You don't know why, but you almost completely relaxed around Michael. He gave off the feeling that he would keep you safe no matter what. Hopefully your gut was right about that.

 

"(Y/n), huh? Well, do you want me to walk you home? Probably for the best, considering what just… Happened." He said a bit awkwardly. 

 

You nodded. "Yeah, t-thanks… I really don't wanna be alone right now." You whispered. 

 

Michael offered his hand once more, and you took it without any problem. He led you out of the alley, and asked where you lived. You gave him the address of your apartment building, and both of you set off for the rest of the walk to your home. He made sure to walk fast enough that you were making some decent ground, but also slow enough that you could keep up.

 

You rounded the last corner, and relief flooded your body as you approached the door to your apartment building. Michael opened the door for you, and stopped when you were inside.

 

“You gonna be okay going up by yourself?” He questioned, seeing you begin to straighten yourself up. You really didn’t want to be alone, but you  _ really _ didn’t want to be a nuisance. He already did enough for you tonight. Michael shouldn’t have to stay for you. He was really sweet just to have done this for you to begin with.

 

You gave a slight shrug in response, turning to begin your ascent to the second floor. Michael thought for a second, giving a small sigh in response, and ran over to catch up with you. You raised an eyebrow in response. “Listen, no offense, but you really look like you’re about to pass out from exhaustion. I’m not about to leave you to get hurt on your own or anything. Plus, those bruises look like shit.”

 

He ended his sentence by turning his head in the other direction, a light blush on his cheeks. You decided not to question his reasoning and just let whatever happens, happen. You were so done with existing at the moment.

 

You got out your keys, and opened your door. Michael stepped in after you, closing your door for you and turning on a light.   
  


After removing your scarf and jacket, you hung them up in there respective places, and looked to see Michael shuffling through your freezer. He pulled out one of the ice packs you had stored in there. He looked over at you. “What the fuck are you standing there for? It’s your home, sit.” He said, before looking through various cabinets for what you would assume being towels.

 

“Towels are in the bottom right.”

 

“Oh. Thanks.”

 

You sat down, checking your phone. You had a missed call from your co-worker, but that was practically it as far as you saw. Sighing, you put your phone down and looked at the curly haired man that had approached you with the ice pack. You took it with a small ‘thank you’, and pressed it to the aching bruise on your jaw. 

 

“Jesus Christ, you’re lucky he didn’t break your jaw. That looks like it hurts.” He said, face scrunching a bit at the thought.

 

Dismissing that thought, you opted for instead turning on the tv and looking at Michael. “Would you like coffee?” You inquired. The curly haired man stood up, and saw your coffee machine. "I can make it, you just sit and rest." He proceeded to walk over and start fiddling with your machine and the mugs set behind it. The machine started beeping out of no where in response.

 

He looked over at you, then the coffee machine, then at you. "It hasn't even been five minutes, Michael." You said.

 

"Shut up." 

 

You stood up, walking over and teaching him the art of working the coffee machine. He watched closely as you set the ice pack down, and filled up the previously empty water container with said liquid. You put a medium roast in the machine, and let it run for Michael. 

 

"Milk and creamer are in the fridge, sugar is in the cabinet next to the fridge. I'll let you do that while I made mine." You said, setting the hot mug in front of Michael as you pulled out a light roast container for yourself.

 

He nodded in response. "M'kay."

 

A few minutes later, you pulled your mug out from under the spout, and did your own coffee as well. Michael was now seated at the couch. You finished up and put everything away, grabbing your ice pack as well and plopping down on the couch. You set your drink down on the coffee table after taking a sip of the delicious beverage.

 

"Damn, this is actually pretty good." Michael said, taking a large gulp out of the mug. 

 

"I would hope so. I didn't buy an expensive coffee machine for no reason." You said, giving a chuckle but then quickly regretting it due to the pain that erupted from your jaw. You pushed the ice pack up against it as you sighed in defeat.

 

Michael laughed at this, before looking at the tv and seeing that a movie was coming up next. He looked at you. "You wanna watch?" You asked, unsure of his response. 

 

"Sure, why not?"

 

About halfway through the movie, Michael fell asleep on your couch. He had finished the coffee, but was bone tired after what happened tonight. You figured you'd just let him sleep, you didn't want to disturb him.

 

You picked up the empty mugs, taking them to the sink and washing them out with water as quietly as you could. 

 

Sitting back down, you looked over at Michael whilst nonchalantly scrolling through Instagram. He was honestly really cute, if you had to say anything about his looks. Freckles made themselves clear on his cheeks, accented with tanned (barely) skin. He wore glasses that looked simple enough, and his hair was very unkempt, but that just added to his look.

 

You gave a small smile when his eyebrows furrowed, which seemed like the favorite thing they liked to do. 

 

Picking up a blanket, you threw it on Michael before getting ready for bed yourself. You should do something to thank him in the morning. You had a strong feeling that he really liked food.

  
  
  


Michael felt himself shift, almost jerking awake at the feeling. He gave a small groan as he stretched his tense body, popping multiple joints as he did so.

 

Opening his eyes, he looked around. This wasn't his apartment. 

 

Memories of last night resurfaced, and he sighed in relief as he recognized this as your apartment. He was still in his T-shirt and jeans from last night, but that didn't bother him as much as his empty stomach did.

 

A delicious smell overwhelmed him, his head turning to the kitchen. You were standing there, seeming to be busy cooking breakfast. He took a look at the clock, seeing it was seven in the morning. Two hours till work, it seemed.

 

Wandering over, he took a peak over your shoulder. "What'cha cooking?"

 

You jumped slightly, but remained steady while flipping the eggs on the pan in front of you. "Eggs, bacon, and toast. Figured breakfast would be a nice thank you for last night." You replied happily. 

 

He gave a pleased him in response. Michael's stomach seemed to agree as well, considering the grumble it gave. He became flushed as you chuckled. 

 

"Go sit down, everything will be ready in a minute." You said, waving your spatula to the kitchen island that had four seats to it. You didn't need a dining room table, as it was just you that occupied this space.

 

Michael did as he was told to do, and waited in anticipation as breakfast was put down in front of him. He immediately licked his lips, and began eating as soon as you had sat your plate down next to his.

 

You saw that you finished your breakfast shortly after Michael scarfed down his, and you took both plates to the sink to wash in a bit. 

 

Michael looked at the time, seeing it was about seven thirty after you guys had finished. 

 

He looked over to you. "I've gotta head out so I can get home to get ready for work soon."

 

You slumped a little bit at this question. "Oh, I see. You should probably do that, then." You replied, giving a smile to him. Man, you fell hard after one night. But I mean, who could really resist the dorky smile he gave?

 

He paused for a second, before running a hand through his hand. Michael looked at you with a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

 

"Would you maybe… Like to get dinner sometime?" He asked.

 

Your eyes widened momentarily, but you nodded without hesitation. "Of course, I'd be honored to go to dinner with you. After all, you're basically my savoir." You gave a laugh as you nudged his shoulder with yours. 

 

He gave a small cost pump in victory, before saying goodbye and heading home.

 

This just got very interesting, in his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you very much for all this! I hope you all have enjoyed everything in this book so far, and will continue to enjoy stuff that I post!


	10. McDonald's and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gavin spend some time together, and fluff ensues.

“No.” 

You started to walk away from the desperate man in front of you, but was halted by his hands grabbing your own. “Please (Y/N)! I’ll be done for if I don’t have plans for this weekend! Barbara is gonna try and make me go out on a date with this girl I’ve never met before if you don’t accept!” He pleaded, and you sighed. 

“Gav, I really don’t think I’m the best candidate for this. I’m too busy trying to get my lunch right now.” You looked down at the Hot Pocket in your hand. Delicious. 

“Please! I’ll even buy lunch for you! We can hang out at your house and watch movies!” 

This caught your attention. “Depends. What kind of lunch?” You raised an eyebrow. This was the ultimate test for Gavin, if you were honest. Food was key to having a good hang out. He thought for a moment.

“D… Do you want a Big Mac?” 

“Sign me up.” 

You would kill for some McDonalds right now. You were currently tight on money, meaning that you had to resort to living off instant mashed potatoes, Hot Pockets, and Ramen this week before you got paid on Sunday.

“So I’m coming over tomorrow?!” Gavin beams, waiting for you thumbs up before fist pumping the air. You sighed, but gave a small smile nonetheless. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad having a movie night with the dude you liked? Possibly. But hey, what could go wrong?

 

Turns out that Saturday came quicker than you thought, cause you were in the midst of tidying up when the door to your apartment started being assaulted with loud knocking. You opened it, seeing Gavin with two bags of the heavenly grease known as McDonalds, and a goofy smile on his face. 

“Got my Big Mac?”

“Yes I do!”

“Good, come on in.” You gestured for him to set the food on the coffee table in front of your sofa, and retrieved the remote to your television from the side table before plopping down next to the british lad.

He began unpacking the promised lunch, while you opened up Netflix on the TV. The brit handed you a box with a burger and fries in the lid, which you thanked him graciously for. 

“So, what do you wanna watch? I heard there’s some new movies that got added a little while ago… I think.”

Gavin thought for a second before humming to signify he had an idea.

“Have you ever seen The Conjuring?” He asked.

You raised an eyebrow at his inquiry. “Why the fuck would I want to watch a horror movie when I have the Office and anime right here?” This caused him to have a snort in response. 

“Well, everyone’s seen The Conjuring. You’re a pussy if you haven’t, (Y/n).” He cockily said.

“Oh really? And why should I trust you and your bird ass saying that?” You smirked, and he tapped his chin before pulling out his phone. “I have a way to settle that, actually!”

He dialed in a number before putting it on speaker. 

It rang once, twice, and three times before the call was answered.

“Gavin? Why are you calling me on the day I have off from your bullshit?” Geoff groaned into the microphone, while he was currently playing some GTA in his offtime from work. 

“Okay, okay. I just have a question for you. Do you think anyone who hasn’t watched The Conjuring is a pussy?” The brit paused for a second before getting a response. You didn’t really like said response, either.

“Yeah, definitely! I hate horror, but if you haven’t watched that movie, I’d say you're a pussy.” 

You glared at Gavin. “What the fuck! Why is everyone making such a big deal about a movie??” 

“Oh hey (Y/n). You haven’t watched The Conjuring?”

Standing up, you walked a little bit away before pointing at Gavin’s phone and said, “FUCK The Conjuring!” Why did you even consider this in the first place? Well, that was a question for past you. The answer was probably the fact that you couldn’t say no to Gavin’s puppy eyes, though.

“Don’t be a pussy (Y/n)!” Gavin said, snickering.

“Y’know what? Fine. I’ll watch your dumb ass movie. I’ll fucking enjoy it!” You stated triumphantly, 

 

Forty five minutes later, you were in fact not enjoying the movie. 

Now, you weren’t much of a horror fan, but could tolerate most of the games you played. You willingly downloaded them, after all. But, this movie just gave off vibes that made you feel like your legs were going to melt into a puddle and drain into the sewers below.

It wasn’t just the movie though, as you had a strong dislike for the dark. Even though you had blackout curtains and black, well, everything, you were a grown ass adult that slept with a bright yellow moon shaped night light and had to keep your shower curtain open, and absolutely no horror at night. Just walking down your dark hallway got your heart racing.

Now that you thought about it, that was pretty pathetic. 

But now everything was dark in your apartment, excluding the tv screen. You were munching on the last of your fries as you jumped slightly from little things like characters slamming doors, or when they start talking out of nowhere. 

Gavin seemed like he was enjoying himself, though.

Suspicious. 

Now it’s about forty minutes in and you were watching intently to see what would happen. Carolyn, one of the characters, is in the eerie basement. The door had slammed shut to keep her trapped down there. 

When she ran up the stairs, the light blew, and you jumped more than usual. You put your empty box on the coffee table in front of you, and then proceeded to pull your knees to your chest. Gavin took notice of this, glancing at your furrowed eyebrows and anticipating expression. 

When the match that the lady had lit went out, you had covered your mouth to stop any sort of noise coming from you. Gav looked over at you, an uneasiness starting to make itself known in his chest. 

He reached over, putting a hand on your shoulder. You were trembling. “You okay, love?” 

You flinched, head whipping over to face him.

“Uh, yeah, peachy… How about you..?” You gave a crooked smile, but to no avail. He moved closer to you, pausing the movie while doing so. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? We don’t have to continue watching it if you don’t want to.” 

Well, this was off brand for the british man. Usually he would’ve been laughing or throwing jokes around if you were showing any signs of being scared. He was being… Considerate? 

You gave an awkward chuckle, eyes moving down to the floor. “Sorry.”

Gavin tilt his head in confusion. “Wot?”

Shaking your head, you kept your eyes on the carpet beneath the couch. “I’ve always had this stupid fear of the dark. It just makes me get all jittery and everything. We can continue watching the movie, I don’t want you to have to stop for me-”

He cut you off with a high pitched, “No!”

“If you're scared, I don’t wanna continue watching! I wanna…” He cut himself off with a bright blush rushing to his cheeks, and instead took the initiative to hug you. The brit pulled your form close, nuzzling his cheek on your head.

“(Y/n), I don’t wanna see you all scared or anything. Please don’t be scared.”

You felt heat rush to your cheeks. You hadn’t had this much physical contact with someone in a long time, much less with someone you were romantically (and sexually) interested in.

“Alright… D-Do you think we could just stay here for a while? Laying down on the couch…?”

Although you didn’t see it, you could tell his eyes lit up at the opportunity to comfort you. He gave a hum in affirmation, before pulling you over to the end of the couch to allow you to lay down next to him. He let you stretch your legs out before pulling you close to his chest. 

You let out a breath of relief when he settled down to allow you to adjust to the new position. 

Taking a moment to shift yourself so that you were hugging him back, you found this a little awkward until a few minutes later when you heard light snoring coming from the man holding you.

That was absolutely ridiculous and adorable at the same time. You giggled silently, before nuzzling into his chest and closing your eyes for an afternoon nap as well.

This was an odd day, but you enjoyed it nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh it's been so lonnnnng! I apologize, I've been stacking up chapters for my other fic and honestly, I wanna gt back to updating this one. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	11. Fight. (Michael x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Michael "Rage Quit" Jones have a fight.

You put your hands up in an effort to dispel the argument brewing between you and your boyfriend. He was becoming visibly irritated due to your previous antics, and now you were about to pay the price if you couldn’t calm him down.

“Michael, I told you that I was sorry about what I said earlier-”

“Well it’s too fucking late for that now, isn’t it? You can’t undo that asshole move that you pulled, (Y/n).” He rolled his eyes when you gave him an apologetic look.

“Can you at least let me explain why I dislike you going to the club every weekend..?” You trailed off, only to give a yelp when he whipped around to face you, before walking over and jabbing a finger in your direction.

“If you have a problem with me hanging out with people, then why don’t you just fuck off? I don’t even bother you to come with me!”

You paused.

Why was this happening? You just wanted to talk about the fact that you hadn’t hung out on a weekend night for five weeks now. You had brung up the idea of a movie night, but he mentioned that he already had plans before you could say anything else in the first place. How had it escalated to a full on argument?

“I... “ Trying to calm down, you took a breath. Your anger was quickly rising. “Listen. I haven’t even gotten a weekend to hang out with you for a while! On weekdays, we both come home, eat dinner, and work more or pass out! That or we end up hanging out with friends! We haven’t had a night alone since April, and it’s now May!!”

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “This is ridiculous. I shouldn’t have to stop what I like doing just because you’ve got your panties in a fucking knot.” 

The curly-haired man picked up a plate with previously ordered pizza, and made his way down the hallway into the office you guys shared.

“What do you- Where are you even going?!” You said, following him about halfway there before having the door slammed in your face. 

Groaning, you slid down against the wall, and sat on the floor in defeat. This night was going shitty, and you just wanted it to end. Hot tears started to well up in your eyes as you pulled your knees to your chest. Light sobs wracked your chest as you tried to stifle the sounds of your crying. 

“I’m sorry.” You whimpered, while closing your eyes and putting your head down on your arms. 

About two hours had passed, when you decided you would go and work on some editing that needed to be done tomorrow morning. You stood up, wiped the stray tears off of your flushed cheeks, and walked off to the kitchen to make tea for yourself.

After that, you went into the bedroom and pulled out your laptop, the thing you used for a back up computer, and sat on the couch to work on it. Like hell you would go crawling back just to be able to use the office.

Your headphones blasted music, and you felt your anger being set aside in favor of sadness. 

Why was he always so cheery in these videos? He didn’t seem to be as happy or as energized around you anymore. You really didn’t understand what was going on. And to top it off, if you had done something wrong, he wasn’t telling you shit. Which is very off-brand for Michael to do.

It wasn’t healthy for you to drag on thinking about, but you really couldn’t help it. He was your boyfriend after all. You’d at least want some sort of clue as to what was going on. You rolled your eyes at the notion of him telling you. 

You were there for about ten minutes when you reached over to grab your tea, but accidentally spilled the still hot liquid on your right hand while deep in your thoughts.

“Son of a BITCH!” You yelled, recoiling from the tea that was dripping off of the side table to the floor. You threw your laptop onto the other side of the couch and stood up to run to the kitchen. While you were struggling to turn on the kitchen sink without letting go of your right hand, you heard a door slam open and Michael dash into the living room to see what was going on.

“What the fuck did you do?!” He ran over and looked at your bright red hand, turning on the sink in the process. 

You looked away while running the burned skin under the lukewarm water. “I burned myself while grabbing my tea. It spilled onto the table and floor.” You cringed a bit as you felt some of the skin peeling on your hand. 

“Are you kidding me?” He took a moment to look over to the floor by the couch, and then back at you.

“I know, I’ll clean it up later-” The curly haired man cut you off.

“I’m not talking about the floor, (Y/n). I’m talking about you.” You looked at Michael, and sighed. 

“Whatever. You can go now, I’m fine. I can take it from here.” You looked at the injury. It was about as bad as a harsh sunburn, and easily treatable with some aloe vera ointment and bandages. 

He scoffed while gently taking your hand into his, and examined it before leading you to the bathroom. You watched as he pulled out the first aid kit, and stared at its contents for a solid minute, trying to figure out what to use.

You would’ve laughed if you didn’t wanna cry from the pain.

“Use the aloe vera burn ointment. It’s on the right side of the first aid kit.” You said, watching him pick up a white tube and reading the label. He set it on the counter, and pulled out a roll of bandages to wrap your hand with.

You both sat in silence until Michael broke it to look at you. 

“Listen… I’m sorry about what I said earlier. It was wrong of me to say that what we were arguing about was ridiculous. You deserve to have time with me. You’re my girlfriend, afterall. I know it doesn’t change what I said, but I just wanted to make sure that I said I was sorry.” 

He looked down at the finished product, and you saw that he had done a good job wrapping up your hand, even making sure you had room to move it properly.

“I… Thanks, Mikey. And yeah, I forgive you. I just worry, is all. I don’t want to find out one day that you could be spending your time with… Someone else-” You started to tear up at the thought of that, and looked at the floor in an attempt to hide them. 

Michael noticed this, and put a hand on your cheek. “Hey, I’m not going to be leaving you anytime soon.” He paused, rubbing his thumb across your flushed cheek. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

His face lit up with a playful smirk, and he took your injured hand, bringing it up to his face and kissing it through the bandages. “Besides, there are way too many things we have yet to try~.” He led a couple of kisses up your arm before you burst out giggling and playfully pushed him away. 

“Hold your horses there, we still have something to do.” You said, looking at him with a smile on your face.

He cocked a brow. “What are we doing?”

You smiled widely, grabbing his arm and began pulling him towards the living room. “I wanna have a god damn movie night with you!”  
He chuckled, following your lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating once a month from now on, please excuse the sparse updates!

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life


End file.
